zoolaplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 5 - Pride in the Red
Season 1 Episode 5 - Pride in the Red is the fifth episode of Season 1 and the fifth episode overall. This episode was released on May 2nd, 2015 on YouTube and Soundcloud. Plot The episode begins with Ray walking into his dorm at Cityville U while his pot-smoking roommate, Doug, is busy playing a video game where he's playing as "Linguini". Ray complains about the dank smell and gets upset when Doug admits he ate Ray's Funyons and drank all of Ray's Fresca. Ray asks Doug how his classes were, and Doug responds that they were going over global economics topics even though he studies Linguistics, explaining he was high at the time and may have walked into the wrong lecture hall. Doug then asks Ray how work was at the "Crazyplex", and Ray admits that a man had a heart attack in one of the theaters and Andy spent ten minutes poking him with a stick. Doug gets confused as to who Andy is, and mistakenly gets him crossed with several of the other Zoolaplex workers including Ray himself. Ray then goes to his mail and picks out a letter, being absolutely horrified when he reads through it. Doug comes over and learns that Ray's been getting blackmailed by the son of the dean of Cityville U, Charles Wickman, who somehow discovered Ray's secret. Ray asks Doug not to tell anyone and Doug promises not to, assuring him everything's going to be alright while simultaneously doing the opposite by telling Ray about the various people who have been on the recieving ends of Charles's manipulation and harassment campaigns. Mike is serving a customer at the Zoolaplex who needs to be explained that salted peanuts aren't good for people with peanut allergies. Unfortunately, that customer already ate the salted peanuts and is in the midst of a powerful allergic reaction that turned his face into a large grape, so he has to call 911 himself and say that "it happened again. While Mike snacks on what's left of the peanuts, Larry comes up from behind him, which causes Mike to choke on the peanuts and desperately state that no "bad work habits" are going on, which Larry humors. He sits down and asks Mike to write off a bag of peanuts for him, which Mike is surprised by. Ray walks up to both of them, groggy from lack of sleep and general dread. Mike and Larry are both concerned by Ray's behavior, with Larry asking if Ray's sure he can work today and if it's college related. Andy comes in, comment that Ray looks like shit in a manner that both Mike and Larry agree is a bit too forward, and asks if he can have some written-off peanuts, which Larry refuses him, leading Andy to go off and try some of Alize's "battery cake". The scene changes to Charles entering the car of a cabbie with a distinct accent. Charles tells him to head to the Zoolaplex, which the cabbie complies with, trying to make small talk and failing as Charles rebuts each attempt at conversation with disdain, finally insulting him by telling him "Silencio por fucking ''favor". When the cabbie reaches the Zoolaplex and asks for the fare which totals at something like thirteen dollars, Charles outwardly tells him he's not paying and insults him. When the cabbie insists that he'll have to call the police if Charles doesn't comply, he replies by saying that half the police force are family friends and then revealing he knows the cabbie's name (Emilio Enriquez), his family life, and his legal status as an illegal citizen from Panama, and threatens to have the INS sicced on him and his whole family and get them sent back to Panama if he doesn't just drive on, particularly talking about the potential emotional trauma for his daughter Maria. The cabbie quickly rebuts and tells Charles to forget the fare, and after he does exactly what Charles tells him to do, Charles repays him by calling the INS anyways to ruin their lives for his own amusement. Caroline and Leanne are trying Alize's battery cake, which Caroline admits she wouldn't be able to think of unless she was certifiably insane. Alize rebuts that it's perfectly fine, although she warns them all to drink soda or lemonade or anything carbonated to neutralize the acid. Caroline and Alize leave Leanne to do her latest con scheme outside the Zoolaplex that she says will pay for "a thousand non-acidic cakes". This particular scam involves telling customers walking into the Zoolaplex that management instilled a "parking fee" in order to park in their parking lot, and she gets one con done before Charles comes up and informs her inbetween sexually harassing remarks that he saw exactly what she's planning and is willing to either stay out all night and ruin her con or have the cops called on her. He first tells her that he has a price for his silence, namely an hour of extorted sex in the alleyway behind the Zoolaplex. Leanne threatens to kick his head in with her pumps and shove a bottle of Cinzano up his ass when Charles changes his terms to his actual intentions: finding the whereabouts of Ray. Alize is now giving her battery cake to Ray and Andy before they go to clean theaters 1, 3, and 5, telling them to rinse thoroughly with mouthwash and be gentle brushing their teeth the next morning to avoid tooth damage. She tries to get Drake to try some of the battery cake but he rebuts that he would rather drink pure acid and have his mouth dissolve from the inside than eat her cake. Leanne begrudgingly leads Charles to Ray, telling him it better not be one of those cliched situations where he calls the cops after she leaves just because he didn't say he wouldn't (the very same thing he did earlier in the episode), which he agrees not to do only because he "admires her technique, among other things". He walks to Ray and orders a ticket. When Ray gives him the total, Charles reveals exactly who he is and asks if Ray got his letter. He steals and pours out Ray's water, and on being asked why he's going after Ray, Charles responds that it's simply fun, belittling him and pushing in the fact that he has complete access to Ray's file and knows everything about him, saying that if people knew his secret they would shun and belittle him because they don't "like people like him". He demands that he gets a free ticket to the best movie in-house, preferably in the best seat. When Ray hesitates, Charles begins to press him further, telling him that he has complete control of Ray no matter where he goes. However, Larry and Drake intervene, telling Charles on no uncertain terms to leave, and when Charles continues to escalate things, Drake gives him a right hook right in the nose and they both threaten to do worse if he doesn't leave and leave Ray alone for good. Charles leaves but vows the University would know Ray's secret on Monday. Larry talks to Ray, asking him why he was caving into Charles. Ray explains that Charles is the big student on campus and has the power to ruin his life. Larry rebuts this, saying that Ray's big secret is nothing to be ashamed of and is a mark of how unique and special he is. Ray replies saying he just wanted to be normal and not have this "big huge thing over my head" (which Andy responds to with a "That's what she said!") Larry points out that Ray's roommate Doug is cool with it and that he's cool with it and anyone who isn't should just be ignored and pins the reason priveleged pieces of shit like Charles pick on Ray is because for once in his life someone else has something he never will. He asks Ray if he's going to be alright getting back and Ray agrees, and says that the only people in the Zoolaplex who know are the boss, Caroline, and himself for managerial purposes. Ray leaves and Larry comments "there goes one hell of a kid." Quotes . '' ------ Cast List * Doug '- Daj Pierson * '''Ray '- Ryan Lawhon * '''Customer 1 - Harrison Carter * Mike '''- Arthur 'Kiba' Walker * '''Larry - Mark Sullivan * Andy '- Reece Bridger * '''Cabbie '- Dan Muller * 'Charles '- Robyn 'CubixFails' McConnell * 'Alize '- Tiffany Cushman * 'Leanne '- Rachel Lynn * 'Caroline '- Jessie Smith * 'Customer 2 '- Sarah Polton * '''Customer 3 - Kevin Austin * Customer 4 '''- Becky Davies * '''Drake - Ben Badorf Featuring Jon Bailey as The Announcer Trivia * This episode is the first appearances of Doug and Charles. * This episode is the first episode where Ray is voiced by Ryan Lawhon, replacing Corwin Margaritis, as well as the first episode where Tiffany Cushman replaces Asia Graves as the voice of Alize Abendroth. * This episode marks the introduction of the first truly dark villain in the Zoolaverse in Charles Wickman. * This episode marks the first appearance of Ray's college Cityville University. Category:Zoolaplex Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Finished Articles